


Mutation

by Neostone138



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Future Fic, Mutation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neostone138/pseuds/Neostone138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever keyed the phrase “All is fair in love and war” was sick. Sicker than a leukemia patient with cancer roaring through their veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

Whoever keyed the phrase “All is fair in love and war” was sick. Sicker than a leukemia patient with cancer roaring through their veins. Well, actually it doesn’t take much to be sicker than one of them in this day and age. Cancer can easily be taken care of with a little recoding, well, that is if you have the money. But that’s off topic, let’s get back to war.  Yes it seems so dreadful glancing in history books, but experiencing it? It’s not that bad. You can get away with a lot more when people are desperate for solutions. What do I mean, you ask. You’ll find out soon enough. So sit back, relax, and let me tell you about the events that started in a little lab in Texas.

July 1st, 2743:

 Imagine, silver light coats the long expanse of desert around a small, gray building. The air is still and dry from a long day baking in the summer heat. A light flips on in the midget of a building, its glow the only thing disrupting the pearly dust. This light was flipped on by a man. He stands alone in a room crowded with wires and screens. He briskly walks through a colossal archway into long, open hall. There appears to be nothing of interest here but a loud cry proves otherwise. The man rushes to a door at the end of the hallway and presses his face against a blue screen.

“Scanning…. Scanning… Processing” the electronic voice reports.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, HURRY UP YOU STUPID MACHINE!” the man shouts. This action seems too in no way speed up the machine, instead it seems to invigorate the screamer as the shouts and wails get louder.

 “Excepted. Welcome back _Doctor Lucress_.”  With a whirl and a ding the heavy metal doors open into large space. Most of the floor is covered in wires and machines except for the center. In the center of the room, strapped down to an operating table, a creature thrashes. It was once a human being. A Girl of 18 just entering into adulthood, but that was long ago. Long before the 5 th warshaw pack started threatening nuclear warfare, long before the government stopped caring, long before this lab was built. How did she end up like this? Well to answer that we’ll need to go back to around this time 5 years ago…

June 19th, 2732:

Summer vacation had just begun for Hayla Burgen. She was hiking an old mountain road with her fiancé Deris. They had been walking for an hour or so and were starting to get tired.

“Oh Dery,”  Hayla sung, “Can we take a break? Im starting to get REALLY thirsty”.

“Sure, hun. Why don’t we have our lunch up on that ledge?” Deris replied as he pointed up at a stack of boulders.

“Okay, works for me!” The two continued towards the mound with a spring in their step at the prospit of rest. As they walked, a strange sensation began to creep over Hayla. It started in her feet and ran a shock up her spine.

“De-Deris?” the world turned blank as the 18 year old slipped to the ground.  Unfortunately, no one around was there to help her. Two men in white BIOHAZARD suits picked up her limp form and tied it to a stretcher. From then on, she was theirs.

Now you may ask, how did she transform into this hideous nightmare. The answer is simple, cancer. No not the type you hear your friends mom has, or the type you get cymo for. No, here, each colony of cancer cells are organized and completely intentional. When the war started, the US government wanted to be the one’s with a new type of weapon. Trillions of dollars were handed out to labs all over America to develop such a weapon. When this funding came to Houston, it was quickly taken by a group of stem cell researchers. Now I know what you’re going to say, stem cell research is illegal! Well not anymore. The 213th amendment made it legal. Anyways, these people, they had an idea. Sure it may seem simple, but it worked. They spent months looking through works of science fiction and fantasy to find a creature to model their experiments after. Whilst searching through old world wide web archives, one of the younger of the team found an apex predator. A deadly beast that shared human intelligence that could be produced for a human. He found trolls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) From now on will be a mixture of third person narrative, (first person) stream of conciousness, diary entries and flash back. Just for future refrence, their probably WILL NOT be any reffrence to existing charectors, just trolls in general :) Enjoy! :P

July 10th, 2732:

Entry 1

‘Hello, you may call me Dr. Retayel. The following is a log of my team’s progress on project Genesis 1.0. The goal of Genesis is to recode a human subject’s DNA into a completely different creature. We will be using the _Double Dominant Chromosome_ method of recoding. In these tests we will also be applying _Pinpoint Mutation_ to one test group.

Today test group A will be processed for genetic anomalies. Test groups B and C will have their DNA extracted and logged.’

A balding man in a lab coat sets down a pen and stands up. He stretches and cracks his neck with a grumbled,"It's to early for this shit," the way old men are known to gripe. With a sigh, he slides his oak chair into place and marches out of his office. At that moment the fast pitter-patter of shoes slapping against linoleum begins. The bald man knows what is coming and lets out another sigh awaiting the inevitable. A very out of breath young man bounds into the room.

“Dr. Retae! Dr. Retae! I found it! I found it!” The youth stops for a minute to catch his breath. “I found it.” With yet another sigh, this one much exaggerated, the old man grumbles out a

“What is it THIS time Dr. Jer?” _Oh here it comes._

“WELLYAHSEEIWASLOOKINGTHROUGHOLDINTERNETARCHIVESANDIFOUNDTHISCREATURETHAT’SSOPERFECTIT’SJUSTUNBELIEVABLEANDYOUSHOULDREALLYCHECKITOUTBECAUSEITH-“

“Woah there!”The babbling stops.”Slow down a minute. You found what?”  Taking this as an invitation for more yelling Jer starts to take in a huge breath only to be glared down by his senior.

“Well, it’d be easier for me to show you.” Jer, now looking slightly downcast, leads the way through twisting corridors and poorly lit hallways. The entire trip is made in silence, only to be broken upon reaching their destination. “WORLD WIDE WEB ARCHIVES” reads a small plaque.

“Welp, we’re here.” The older of the two makes no response other than a small grunt. A load creak echoes through the building as the door is pushed open.  The room is dimly lit and seems to omit a strange aura as if the machines inside don’t want to be disturbed.

“Just one sec,” Jer mumbles as he gropes for the light switch. “Ah! Got it!” Retayel squints as the florescent lights flicker on. Filling the entire room are dozens upon dozens of buzzing columns. “Welcome to the archives.”

July 10th, 2732:

Entry 2

                ‘All of the members of group A (control) have checked out. Groups B and C will be fully processed tomorrow morning.  As of noon today the genetic architecture has begun. One of my team’s rookies, Dr. Jer, has discovered a creature to model group B’s architectural plans after. Originally created over the summer of earth year 2010, these creatures are apex predictors in their own respect. The traits they share with us humans will make it possible to theorize and develop unique coding. Their nocturnal nature will give them a huge advantage over the sun loving human race. This leg of the project will be known as the Alternian genetic series. Pinpoint mutation will be used quite a bit in association with the Implied cancer theory. Genetic coding will be recorded in the next entry.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay so. End of part one :D YAY So this chapter was a time lapse over one month. It'll slow down soon though :P

July 12th, 2732:

Entry 5

‘……..All of the DNA for groups B and C has been logged successfully and construction of the *Alternian Genome has begun. Further analysis of …….

 _*see entry 3 for coding_ ’

July 16th, 2732:

Entry 12

                ‘… construction is complete as of 4:13:25 _pm_ today. *A sample will be provided below. I have scheduled testing on living cells to begin at 5:30 tomorrow morning. For the cultures we……..’

*

July 25th, 2732:

Entry 50

                ‘Subjects in group A have begun receiving injections of *AG. No changes in appearance or genetic makeup have surfaced as of yet. However, patients {12 19 25 39 42} have displayed early symptoms of rejection. These will continue to be monitored by….’

  


July 31th, 2732:

Entry 62

                ‘Success! The AG has taken effect on 80% of group A! As of yet the only superficial differences are loss of pigment but on the cellular level? Everything is changing. Not only have the nuclei incorporated the AG but the mitochondria too! The final eff

  


END OF PART ONE


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluh

PART TWO: GREY

 You’ve been swimming for a long, long time. So long, in fact, you’ve forgotten how to breath. It’s not like you’re out of breath, or tired, or even wet. The blackness around you is all you feel. It seems to crowd you, like metal walls closing tighter and tighter every second! But you keep swimming.

                On this day, well for you this stretch of darkness, you have been injected with a sickness. With it, this disease carries the end of humanity, or, as some will dub it, the grey. You do not know this. You do not know anything, so you swim.

                As you glide through the milky blackness, you begin to realize something peculiar. You heart beat has slowed down and your finger tips have started to ache. You franticly try to escape, only to be dragged back. Like a great tornado, the pain sucks you to its heart and holds you. It creeps under your skin and engulfs you from the inside. Then it stops, you swim again.

                You know something is different, something is wrong. The blackness begins to fade away. You see it. You see all of it. Unable to prevent it you watch as your body is transformed. Taken from you and changed. Your resolve hardens. _They will die._

August 2, 2732:

Entry 64

                ‘…now for the progress report. Over the past day, all but a few of the subjects have fully accepted the AG. By this, I mean to say, the first stage metamorphies is complete. The subjects not experiencing regection have lost all skin pigment. In fact, a few have already begun to lose hair pigment. On the cellular level, the mitochondria have began to act strangey. They have begun to instruct the production of pigmented organells. Although they do not appear to be harming the cell, it was not expected. This will continue to be monitored.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

August 5, 2732:

Entry 69

‘All changes in pigment are complete.  Along with the intentional hair and skin changes, the eyes of all subjects have turned to a yellow color. Not only this, but in subjects {2 4 13 26 50} the irises have begun to gain strange, recessive pigment. For example, subject 13’s irises have filled with a brilliant fuchsia pigment, or subject 26, whose irises have filled with a deep indigo pigment. We have not yet determined the cause of these abnormalities. Testing will be difficult for to extract cells from the iris is to risk blinding the subject. In other news, the…’

                God, you can’t watch him anymore. Referring to people as test subjects! Fuming, you float back from that hole and start making your way over to another. The trip takes a few ‘outside days’, as you’ve come to refer to them, but only a few minutes of swimming.

                As you approach the next hole, a familiar sensation washes over you. It’s a feeling of love and trust. Curious, you glide up to the hole and look out. With a shriek of horror and rage you desperately try to swim through the hole. For there, laying still and cold, is Deris. It doesn’t look like him anymore, but you know. Something about the curve of his malted, infected chin is, _Deris._ Something preserved in his chapped, bloody lips is, _Deris no, please no._ Something hauntingly beautiful in his discolored, bulging eyes is, _is, Dery. Why. GOD TELL ME WHY!_

                You see red. So much red. He was yours. _He is yours._ They have to pay.

THEY

WILL

DIE

“Dr. Retayel, please report to room 13b. I repeat, Dr. Retayel, please report to room 13b.” At the sound of this call, an old man starts. He was just finishing inking a journal entry dated _September 14, 2732_. He stands, cracks his neck, and pushes in his chair. “Wonder what it is this time,” he mumbles, strolling towards rm13b. Upon entering the room he is greeted by a middle aged chap.

“Good evening Retae,” said chap enunciates with an exaggerated bow.

“Let’s cut the crap Lucress. What happened?” Smirking, Lucress shifts his gaze to subject 13.

“It’s ‘er.”

“What about subject, what is it,” Retayel squints down at the floor,”13! Yeah. What’s wrong with 13?” Embarrassed and slightly flushed, the balding man awaits an answer.

“It’s ‘er blood. You’ve got ‘a see this.” In a quick swipe, Lucress opens a sizable gash in her arm.

“You idiot! What do you thi-“

“Shh!” the man with the scalpel interrupts.”Jus get over here.” Reluctantly, his college approaches for a closer look.

“Oh GOD.” This man’s response seems pretty acceptable. I mean, it’s not every day you see neon pink blood.


End file.
